


Give a Little Bit (of Hope)

by junniensfw



Series: give a little [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I only make Jeonghan suffer a little and I dont get too into I want the fluff instead, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Angst, a mcdonalds napkin and a hoodie are the beginnings of this new love story, drunk breakdown, he gets sober quick tho, not between any members tho dw, okay maybe I should actually tag things now, part 2 tho?, they make it to the friend stage lol, they say maybe ten words to each other but are still whipped, this is my first time not writing smut please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: Sometimes the most painful heartbreaks bring on the best new beginnings.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, minor - Relationship
Series: give a little [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Give a Little Bit (of Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This work is dedicated to the lovely angel, Ree. Happy very very very belated birthday my dear.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jeonghan doesn’t know why he was here to be honest.

The house he’s in is full of couples- boyfriend’s, girlfriend’s, significant other’s- all clinging to each other as they laugh, socialize and have fun. Yet Jeonghan is standing alone, against the wall in a house he doesn’t even know the owners of. See, he was supposed to be here, dancing and drinking and having a good time being in  _ love _ with his boyfriend, but shit happens.

Shit being Jeonghan walking in on his partner in bed with another person about 45 minutes prior. Jeonghan simply bid his boyfriend-  _ ex boyfriend _ \- goodbye and made his way to the party alone. He texted said boy a simple ‘we’re over’ before shutting his phone off for the night. That bastard doesn’t deserve a nice proper break up.

Jeonghan knew this was a long time coming, all the signs were there and honestly he expected to feel relieved once it was over. He’s supposed to be a free spirit ready to mingle and find people who treat him as he’s worth. To make friends that could turn into potential lovers, to find someone to let into his life, but in a room full of people, Jeonghan had never felt so  _ alone _ . 

Clenching his red solo cup in his hand, Jeonghan’s eyes scan the area. He hasn’t cried yet, he won’t let himself with his make-up looking this good, but as the night goes on, he doesn’t really see the point of trying to keep it together. Everyone is absorbed in their friend groups or with their significant others that no one notices Jeonghan’s heart is literally crumbling inside his chest.

He chugs the rest of whatever was in his cup and sets it down, gracefully of course, because Jeonghan is  _ not _ drunk and  _ not _ feeling it whatsoever, thank you very much.

The boy then stumbles through the crowd, instead of walking around like any sober person would have, and clings to the railing of the stairs. He walks past a couple making out as he climbs up, his legs wobbly and not doing a good job at bringing his body where he wants it to go but he makes it regardless. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know where he’s going, but he keeps walking until he reaches the end of the hallway. It’s strangely quiet here, the number of bodies tangled in the hallway lessened to zero, however Jeonghan pays it no mind as he yanks the door in front of him open, revealing a clean and pristine bathroom, perfect for his oncoming breakdown. He feels around for the lightswitch, pressing against it before shutting the door and leaning on it. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and can’t hold back.

The feelings he was holding back ever since he walked into his ex-boyfriend’s apartment, hearing his moans trailing through the empty space accompanied by a strangers now overflowing as he chokes on a sob. His chest heaves as he leans forward, his hands shakily gripping the edge of the sink. He feels sick to his stomach, but he doesn’t know if that’s from the break-up or the alcohol.

It’s almost freeing, watching his tears run down his face, ruining the perfect make-up that Jeonghan put on to please his boyfriend, his boyfriend who was always displeased whenever Jeonghan came over barefaced. Now that Jeonghan thinks of it, he never deserved him. 

He’s in the middle of messily wiping his tears from his cheeks, smudging his eyeliner and foundation in the process when he hears an awkward knock at the door.

“Uh hey? You’re not really supposed to be in there.” The deep voice says, and Jeonghan freezes. He walks over to the door and opens it, bowing his head to apologize. 

“Yeah it’s okay, it’s just I have an exam soon and my roommate promised to keep people away if he threw this party and made signs and- hey, are you okay?” The voice rambles then comes to a complete stop. Jeonghan looks up and sees a boy, only slightly taller than him, with dark curly hair and glasses remind him a bit of Harry Potter. He offers a small smile, nodding a bit and then shaking his head, his hands coming back up to cover his face, embarrassed to break back down in front of the stranger. 

Jeonghan feels himself being gently nudged back inside, before being engulfed in a hug. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Hears the deep voice say awkwardly, a hand gently patting Jeonghan’s back. It’s clear to him that the other boy doesn’t exactly know what to do in this situation, but he’s trying, and for that Jeonghan smiles. 

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” He says with a sniffle as he pulls back, wiping away his tears yet again. Jeonghan looks at the black smudges on his hands before wiping them on his jeans, self-conscious of what he probably looks like to the boy. 

“Don’t worry about it, here, take a seat.” The dark haired boy says, tapping his hand on the counter of the bathroom sink before opening the cabinet on the wall, pulling out a packet of make-up wipes. Jeonghan does as he’s told, sheepishly sliding onto the counter. 

It shocks Jeonghan when he feels something wet on his cheek, and he almost yelps until he realizes the stranger is wiping his face of his make-up. He can’t help but smile softly, the small acts of kindness helping his broken heart. 

“Thank you, uh-.” Jeonghan starts, but realizes that he doesn’t know the stranger's name. 

“Wonwoo.” The boy- Wonwoo says, with a soft smile, gently cleaning around Jeonghan’s eyes. “And you are?”

“Jeonghan.” The blonde answers, his voice still a little raspy from his mini breakdown earlier. 

Wonwoo smiles, finishing up with the make-up wipes before tossing them away. “Do you have someone downstairs I should get for you? They’re probably wor-.” He starts, but stops when he sees Jeonghan shake his head, smiling sadly. 

“I’m here alone, cause I walked in on my boyfriend- my  _ ex _ boyfriend while he wasn’t.” He says, not sure if he even made any sense, but it sounded good in his head.

“He wasn’t- alone?” Wonwoo elaborates, making sure he has the right story before reacting. “What a prick.” He says, shaking his head as if he can’t believe it. 

_ You have a boy that looks like that and you screw it _ . Jeonghan thinks he hears Wonwoo mumbles, but that could just be his broken heart looking for attention. 

“It’s okay, it probably wasn’t gonna last much longer anyways.” Jeonghan half lies and his voice cracks, his hand immediately coming up to wipe away his oncoming tears. “I’m sorry, I should just go home-”

Jeonghan is cut off by a tissue being shoved in his face, Wonwoo now standing in front of him. 

“Or, if you’re up for it, we can get out of here. Go on a late night adventure.”

Jeonghan blows his nose and looks up at that, not sure what to answer. “It’s Valentine’s Day, don’t you have someone special you should be spending time with?” He asks because  _ surely _ someone who looks like  _ that _ is taken. 

Wonwoo shrugs and shakes his head. “Unless you consider me spending time with my course notes a date, I’d say no.” The boy answers, scratching the nape of his neck. “It’s okay, you don’t have to, I just know how it feels to be cheated on and wanted to help you feel better but I mean- I don’t even  _ know _ you and I probably overstepped so many line-”

“Okay.” Jeonghan smiles, cutting off the boy’s rambling. “Let’s go.”

-

Jeonghan finds himself sitting alone in a booth at McDonald’s. The service is slow tonight, but he can’t really blame them, it  _ is _ about 2:30 in the morning. He watches as Wonwoo stands by the counter, bouncing on his heels as he waits for their orders. The boy doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, and tries shoving them in his hoodie pockets, however misses and decides to just give up and leave them be. Jeonghan smiles.

The blonde gets lost in a sea of thoughts, momentarily blanking out until he hears the soft  _ thud _ of a tray hit the table in front of him. He smiles up at Wonwoo, only now noting how soft his smile looks compared to his sharp features. Surely Jeonghan is only thinking this way because he’s just had his heartbroken, no one ever has this much of an effect on him this quickly. 

He thanks the boy and begins on his food, falling into a comfortable silence as he eats up, slowly feeling sobriety creeping up on him. He didn’t even realize he was humming out loud until he heard Wonwoo chuckling to himself. He tries his hardest to fight the blush on his cheeks, he really does. 

At the end of their meal, Wonwoo cleans everything and helps Jeonghan up. He reaches over and fixes Jeonghan’s hair and Jeonghan really should find this strange. He’s known Wonwoo for a little over an hour now yet he already feels more taken care of than his ex ever made him feel. Maybe that’s the reason he hasn’t run away yet. 

Now walking aimlessly, Jeonghan and Wonwoo stride in silence. Jeonghan can’t help but wonder why Wonwoo didn’t just leave him to wallow in self pity alone. 

“Why are you doing this?” Jeonghan asks, not meaning to sound ungrateful, just confused. No one has really ever gone out of their way to cheer him up. He’s sure if he called Jisoo and told him what happened he’d be over in a heartbeat, but Jeonghan couldn’t do that to him, he should be spending Valentine’s Day with Vernon and that’s something he doesn't want to intrude on, even if both boys would insist it isn’t a problem.

“Because I know exactly how you’re feeling.” Wonwoo replies simply, his stance hard yet soft at the same time. “I know how it feels to wonder why your partner needed someone else, and to wonder why you weren’t enough.” He shrugs shortly, stopping the two of them to sit on the park bench. 

The two stare out to the darkness, the cool air of the night making Jeonghan shiver. Wonwoo takes notice and shrugs his hoodie off for the boy before Jeonghan can even think of saying anything to stop him. 

“I’m a walking furnace, don’t worry.” Wonwoo smiles when Jeonghan hesitates. Jeonghan nods and eagerly dresses, instantly warming up. The sweater is cozy and smells like coffee with a hint of the psychology textbook he used in second year. Somehow the scent calms Jeonghan immediately. 

“Men suck.” Jeonghan sighs after a while, despite him and Wonwoo being men themselves. Wonwoo nods in agreement, humming softly as he looks out in the distance. 

“They do, but I’m sure the right one will come around, surprise you and sweep you off your feet sometime soon, you’re quite a catch Jeonghan.” Wonwoo says thoughtfully, looking off as if he feels indifferent about what he is saying. Jeonghan tries to stop his brain from running, he really does, but he’s been overanalyzing everything, trying to find reassurance and comfort in the people around him. Hell, that’s how he ended up in Wonwoo’s bathroom in the first place.

“Well, we should probably get you home.” Wonwoo says after a while, standing up and holding his hand out for Jeonghan to grab without even thinking. Jeonghan holds on, eyes widening as Wonwoo keeps his hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “Where do I walk you home?” He asks, eyeing Jeonghan slightly, as if he’s trying to read inside of his brain.

“Just a bit this way, I’m close to campus.” Jeonghan says and he almost sounds breathless. The pair walk again in a comfortable silence, and although the night has been relatively quiet and uneventful, Jeonghan appreciated having Wonwoo to get his mind off things and enjoy himself. He hopes they can at least keep in contact, he seems like a good person to have around. Wishing for anything more right now would be silly.

“It’s here.” Jeonghan says, stopping them both outside of his door. He moves to take Wonwoo’s sweater off, but he’s stopped. 

“Keep it, in case you get cold again.” Wonwoo says, and Jeonghan bites his tongue because surely Wonwoo realizes he has an infinite amount of sweaters, blankets and other comfort items inside his own apartment. Jeonghan again tries not to read too much into his actions, but maybe let’s this instance give him an ounce of hope. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the dark haired boy shoving a napkin from McDonald’s inside his pocket. “My number, you know, so I can get it back later, it’s my favourite.” Wonwoo smiles and backs away and yeah, Jeonghan does have hope now.

“Thanks Wonwoo.” He smiles, turning to unlock the front door, looking back to be met with a sheepish smile. Then, does Jeonghan know, Wonwoo will be in his life a lot more than anticipated. 

Not that he’s complaining. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! @junniensfw


End file.
